Implement holsters, and particularly flashlight holsters, are well known in the art. It has long been recognized that flashlight holsters should be adjustable for a variety of different size flashlights and/or be able to hold the flashlight to a belt or headband in a variety of positions so that the flashlight can be used hands free. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,257 issued to Arthur T. Mahan on Aug. 1, 1947 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,545 issued to Brett Rising on May 2, 1995. However, either the adjustments require relatively complex operations, or the holder does not hold the flashlight or other implement firmly. However, present-day flashlights come in a wide variety of sizes, from flashlights holding AAA-size batteries to flashlights holding D-size batteries. Most households have several sizes of flashlights, and often the user will have a need for a flashlight quickly, such that there is, at least in the head of the user, no time to adjust a holster and put it on. Thus, most people do not use flashlight holsters, but rather simply hold the flashlight in their hands. Moreover, because of the great variety of different implements and sporting goods items, most stores that carry flashlight, tool, and other implement holsters do not have room to stock a wide variety of holster sizes. Thus, it would be desirable to have an implement holder that automatically adjusts when the implement is inserted and is capable of holding implements of all the standard sizes. In the case of a flashlight, if this holster was also able to hold the flashlight so that it could be aimed and used in a hands-free manner, such a holster would be highly desirable.